The Mentalists
by Gaige's Peppy Sweetheart
Summary: 10 year-old Ash Ketchum sets out on a journey to become Psychic Pokemon Master, but what he doesn't know is that destiny has a different plan for our raven-haired hero. Adopted from ReapxFactor, his original story was "The Psychic Pokemon Master" and this is essentially a rewritten form with different events. 10-year old Sabrina. AshxSabrina will be future shipping.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. I adopted this story from ReapxFactor, which was "The Psychic Pokemon Master", but he gets credit for the original. I am adding different wording and more detail, but this chapter is virtually the same as before. **

* * *

It was a typical day for the hectic Saffron City and everyone was minding his or her own business. One particular young girl named Sabrina was making her way back to the Saffron City gym, but little did she know her life was going to change completely.

She was only 10 but was given permission to be a substitute for the gym in case the leader couldn't be present, such as sickness or conferences. In the blunette's opinion, she wasn't really fond of battling Pokémon since she had a strong bond with the Pokémon and didn't like to see them get hurt. But, sometimes battling was unavoidable. Instead, she enjoyed playing with the many psychic Pokémon there and had been given a task to get some supplies for the said Pokémon.

Sabrina had just left the PokéMart after having finished buying the necessary items and decided it was time to head back to the gym. She noticed it was getting dark and needed to hurry since Saffron could be dangerous at night. Thinking hastily she decided to take a shortcut through an alleyway. While walking, she could hear faint breathing and decided to turn around and see what was there and questioned the darkness.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Sabrina said with a quivering voice, granted it wasn't the best to ask if someone was there. She only heard the breathing getting louder and began to panic. She was about to run out in fear when a large man grabbed her and slammed her against the brick wall. She tried using her psychic powers to make the man stay still long enough to flee, but she found herself incapable of doing so.

Wondering why her psychic powers weren't working, Sabrina looked down and noticed she had been injected with some kind of strange needle that drained her psychic powers. Quickly, she pulled it out and threw it at the person who did that to her.

She still couldn't use her psychic powers and figured it out that it would take some time to get the powers back. For now, she had no way of defending herself. Sabrina tried swinging at him but he moved much too fast for her to hit him. Suddenly, she was pushed against the wall and the man started pulling her shirt up.

"Stop! Let go of me now!" screamed Sabrina in fear

"Keep your mouth shut and don't worry. This will be quick if you don't struggle," but before he could do anything he heard someone yell.

"Let her go!"

All of a sudden, the giant man was on the ground and couldn't move. He was wondering why when he noticed that Sabrina had gained some of her psychic energy back thanks to the mysterious boy distracting him long enough. But she couldn't hold it long since she was still weak. The large man took this as an opportunity to escape and took out a gas bomb. Almost immediately throwing it on the ground, he ran away. Thanks to the knockout gas and being tired Sabrina could feel herself slipping out of consciousness. The boy called out to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" That's all she heard before falling to the ground and blacked out.

After an indefinite amount of time, Sabrina slowly opened her eyes and adjusted them to the light. She soon noticed she was somewhere different and gasped.

_Was that all a dream?_ thought Sabrina with a questioning tone. She was pulled from her thoughts when the door opened revealing a boy.

"Oh, you finally woke up! Hi, my name is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. I didn't catch your name," stated Ash while walking up to Sabrina and sitting on the bed smiling at her in a way that made her blush slightly.

"Oh, me! My name is Sabrina and I'm from Saffron City. I actually help run the gym there," said Sabrina still adjusting her eyes.

"Whoa! That's so cool! So, do you play with Pokémon a lot?" Asked Ash putting his face closer to hers with eyes sparkling in excitement. The action was making Sabrina blush again.

"Actually, I do. You see, the Saffron gym specializes in psychic Pokémon, so I mostly spend my time with the Pokémon there," replied Sabrina, a little bit surprised the boy didn't know much about the Saffron City gym.

"Wow, you're so lucky! I only get to play in Professor Oak's laboratory with the different Pokémon there, but rarely any trainers get to capture psychic types so I rarely see them. The same thing applies to Professor Oak. Some psychic Pokémon are still a mystery to him and he wants the Pokémon in order to be able to conduct his research. That's when I decided I'd become a psychic Pokémon master when I start my journey as a Pokémon trainer. But that's not 'till I'm ten..." spoke Ash, a little depressed when he remembered. "You see, I'm only nine and to get your Pokémon trainer license you have to be ten. I have to wait till tomorrow for my birthday and I'll be able to get my starter Pokémon to begin my journey as a psychic-type Pokémon master!" Ash spoke with a confident feeling while pointing to the sky.

_Wow. For a little kid he sure talks a lot_, Sabrina thought while sweat-dropping.

"Psychic-types, huh?" spoke Sabrina.

"Yeah, they're so cool," responded Ash.

"Is there any other reason why psychic in particular?" asked Sabrina.

"Yeah, I've seen Alakazam and Hypno doing cool stuff on T.V and I was like, 'I gotta have one.' Don't you think they're cool?" asked Ash.

Sabrina merely nodded.

"Say, have you started your Pokémon journey?" Ash looked at Sabrina curiously.

"I'm old enough to start, but I never had the desire to go out for an adventure. I planned on staying in school and hanging out in Saffron City for a while before going to college and then moving."

"Well it isn't really a hard question. Hey, I got it! Why don't you come with me on the start of my Pokémon journey to be the best psychic type Pokémon trainer? I could use your help since you have been around psychic types so much. What do you say? Want to come with me on my journey to be the best?" asked Ash while reaching his hand to Sabrina for her to shake.

_He's asking me to join him even though I don't know him. However, I see he has a lot of potential, plus he's kinda cute. I might just give it a try,_ thought Sabrina before shaking his hand and speaking.

"It's a deal then. We will both go on our new journey." Sabrina smiled at Ash, causing him to blush slightly

"Great! Well, let's pack up and start our journey tomorrow!" He exclaimed having a huge grin on his face. A wonderful aroma found its way into the bedroom and Ash grinned.

"Ash, breakfast is ready!" called out another voice. It was female and his mother's.

"Coming, mom!" Ash yelled back.

"Oh, Ash, before you go, could I ask where exactly we are?" asked Sabrina.

"Oh, we're in my house in Pallet Town!" exclaimed Ash before he ran off to eat his breakfast.

_He's really energetic for someone who is 9 years old... But who really cares?_ Sabrina thought before going to follow Ash since she had one more question to ask. All of a sudden, a woman came through the door.

"Oh, I see you're awake and doing much better," Ash's mother said. "I came here to ask you if you would you like to have breakfast with us."

"Really? I'd love to!" Exclaimed Sabrina happily.

"I forgot I didn't properly introduce myself yet. My name is Delia Ketchum. Nice to meet you, Sabrina."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Ms. Ketchum," said Sabrina politely as she extended her arm out to shake the woman's hand.

"Please, don't be so formal. Just call me 'Mom'," said Delia. At that remark Sabrina blushed slightly, remembering the woman was Ash's mother. The only reason she would call her 'mom' was if she was married to Ash. These thoughts made her whole face go red in embarrassment, letting her imagination run wild.

She was quickly pulled from her thoughts when Delia said: "Or you can just call me by my first name... I'm just used to Ash calling me 'mom'. It's sometimes weird to hear my given name," she chuckled softly, causing Sabrina chuckle as well. "Well, we better get going. I bet you're really hungry. Let's go eat!" Delia said before stepping out of the room.

_Wow, Ash's mom is really nice! I still remember what I thought when she said to call her 'Mom',_ Sabrina thought before blushing slightly again. 'I can't keep thinking like this! I can't let them wait! Might as well go downstairs to eat,' She thought to herself before heading out of the room and into the kitchen.

* * *

**Tell me (And ReapxFactor) how this story is! I also plan on writing a new story about Ash pursuing a different type of Pokemon!**


	2. Ash's New Pokémon

**Tell me what you think! And thank ReapxFactor for allowing me to adopt! (: Also, in this story, Pokémon are capable of learning six moves. And I don't own Pokémon. **

"Ash! What are you doing in bed?!" shouted Delia.

"Shoot! What time is it?" asked Ash groggily.

"It's 9:22!" responded his Mother. "You're 22 minutes late! I thought you set your clock last night!"

Ash grabbed his alarm clock and saw that he did…for 8 p.m! "Ah, nuts!" he said as he grabbed his clothes. He prayed that there would be _something _left; he would even settle for a Rattata or a Pidgey! After running for about two minutes, he reached the bottom of the hill of Professor Oak's lab. A huge crowd had already been flocking at the gates and at the center of the crowd stood none other than Gary Oak.

"Well, look who finally showed up after!" chuckled Gary tauntingly. "Not that it matters since there's nothing left for you! I picked the best one of them all and I bet you can't guess which one it is!"

Ash rolled his eyes and sighed languidly. "Don't bother telling me…You got Eevee?"

Gary's eyes bulged widely at what Ash had just said. "Who told you?"

"Please! As soon as Professor Oak told me that he had caught an Eevee, you've been boasting to the whole school about how you're gonna get an Eevee since you get first pick for being his grandson. It's nothing new," now chuckling at Gary's face.

"Whatever!" replied Gary. "As you should know by now, Eevee can evolve into eight different forms, allowing me to choose and analyze which one is the best before he evolves! Save yourself the embarrassment and give up now!"

"Let's see you back up those words when I do this!" shouted Ash as he lunged his fist towards Gary's mouth, but Sabrina stopped his actions by using some of her psychic abilities. This caused both Ash and Gary to gasp.

"Ash, please don't make a scene," begged Sabrina with sad eyes. "He's just trying to get you mad."

"Grr. Fine, you got lucky, Gary, but next time, let us see what happens," said Ash with a clenched fist.

"Well, well, well, Ash. Looks like you _did _do something before me; you got yourself a girlfriend," laughed Gary. The blunette and the raven-haired boy both blushed out of embarrassment.

"We are not dating!" they both said simultaneously. Then, a middle-aged man with a white lab coat finally stepped out of the building.

"What is with all this ruckus?" he said as he looked at the three of them. "I'm glad that at least you arrived, Ash. I honestly expected you to be the first to be here, but you arrived more than 30 minutes late! What happened?"

"The excitement kept me from sleeping," explained Ash. "When I finally went to sleep, it must have been way past midnight. Please don't tell my mom, though; she'd get mad if she found out."

"I won't. If you please, follow me and I will get you a starter," said Professor Oak, immediately causing Ash and Sabrina to go up the steps into his lab.

"Wow! You got a lot of new cool stuff since I last came here, Professor Oak," commented Ash as he looked around at the new technology.

"Hehe, well, it has been three months since your last visit," said the Professor as he watched Ash approach a table that had three balls. "Let me save you the trouble and tell you those are empty." (**I hate it when he just let Ash open them in the anime and get his dreams crushed.)**

"Aww," groaned Ash. "What a bummer. What am I to do now? I guess nothing but go home." Ash and Sabrina both started to head towards the exit.

"Now, hang on," called back Professor Oak. "Word has spread through the town that a psychic-type Pokémon has been spotted."

"Are there any reports of what kind it is?" asked Ash.

"No, but I wish to find it and study it," said Professor Oak as he wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"Wow! A psychic-type Pokémon! This is so cool! I'm gonna go find it first and capture it!" said Ash recklessly as he started to run through the lab. "I can't wait to rub it in Gary's face! He's gonna be _so _jealous!"

"Ash, it's too dangerous to go it alone without the proper equipment!" warned Professor Oak as he ran after the boy. Sabrina sighed and followed suit after the two males. Ash had just finished running down the hill and was going into a nearby empty corn field and looked around for a bit and started laughing before continuing. He had reached the corner of the field and was stalling there when the blunette and the Professor finally caught up to him.

"Ash, you're so reckless!" panted Sabrina as she had to sprint to catch up with Ash.

"Shh!" he hushed at a low decibel. "Look over there! About 20 yards!" He pointed towards a nearby peach tree and a pink creature was lying underneath it, although the shadow was obscuring its complete form "I think that's the Pokémon," said Ash as he giggled in a giddy fashion, "although it's kinda small. I'm gonna get a better look."

Ash started approaching the tree where the pink creature that he thought was "unaware" that it was being watched by three pairs of eyes. When he was about 10 feet away from it, the small pink creature became six!

"I'm gonna get you!" said Ash as he dove towards the pink Pokemon, but the outline of the Pokémon

turned a bluish-white and so did Ash's body as he was lifted up from the ground!

"Help me!" shouted Ash.

Sabrina gasped at what she saw. "He's being attacked by confusion!" she said in a concerned tone as she watched her friend flailing his arms to get down. "Stop struggling! You're only going to make it madder!"

Ash did as he was told and remained motionless. The Pokémon released him from its psychic grip and dropped Ash to the ground without hurting him much. The raven-haired boy wiped the dirt off of his clothes and got back on his feet.

"You're mine!" shouted Ash as he got back onto his feet. He went to tackle the Pokémon again, but it vanished!

"It used teleport!" said Sabrina.

"Where did it go?" shouted Ash. "The coward just gave up!"

As soon as the insult left his mouth, a flashing light appeared and the Pokémon was in full view. "It's an Exeggcute!" the three humans said simultaneously, and it wasn't a very happy one at that. The seed cluster Pokémon opened the six mouths it had and started firing seeds at Ash relentlessly.

"Ow! Ow! Quit it! THAT HURTS!" he shouted in pain as he covered his face with his hands to lessen the damage it was causing him. The attack came to a halt when all the sudden, a red mechanical arm extended out of a hot-air balloon in the shape of a Meowth! At the end of the arm was a large butterfly net and it scooped up Exeggcute! The pink seeds Pokémon tried teleporting, but to no avail.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing to Exeggcute?!" shouted Ash as he looked up to the people in the balloon; they were wearing white with black gloves and one was a male with near shoulder-length blue hair and the other was a female with very long red hair with a wild curl in it. A Meowth was standing on the edge of the basket and laughed at the humans below him.

(Insert Team Rocket Motto from Kanto)

"T-Team Rocket?" stated Ash a bit hesitantly. "What are you talking about? I don't understand a word you're saying."

"Isn't it obvious?" said Jessie with a laugh. "We're here to steal your Pokémon and all those at the Pokémon lab." The balloon lowered until it finally reached the ground about 20 feet from the three humans.

"Make dis easy on yourselves and hand 'dem over!" said the Meowth with his strong Brooklyn accent.

"I don't have any Pokémon. Honest," replied Ash as he emptied his pockets and knapsack and showed it to the crooks. "I came here to get my first, but now-"

"Save it!" said James as he reached for a Pokéball off his belt. "Go, Koffing! Teach this twerp not to mess with Team Rocket!"

"Koffing!" said the floating poison-type.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," said Ash as he ran towards the net that contained Exeggcute. He began to furiously tear and scratch at it, but no success. Exeggcute watched as the human tried desperately to save its life and tried using bullet seed, but it didn't work, either.

"Get away from that net, kid!" roared James. "Koffing, use tackle!"

"Koff!" said the purple monster as he tackled Ash in the gut, making him release the net. Koffing hovered back to his master and awaited further orders.

"Ash, catch this!" said Professor Oak as he tossed a Pokéball towards the young boy. He caught it and saw that part of Exeggcute's body was sticking out of the net and Ash tapped the seed Pokémon with it. The Pokémon glowed red and got sucked into the ball and towards safety.

"Hey, you twerp, give that back to us!" ordered Jessie angrily.

"Gladly! Come on out, Exeggcute!" ordered Ash as the energy form of the Pokémon was released onto the ground. "I know you probably hate me for trying to catch you earlier, but I'm not the real enemy! Team Rocket is! Give them bullet seed like you did earlier!"

Exeggcute nodded and fired a barrage of hard seeds towards the four criminals, all grunting in pain and trying to block the attack.

"Retreat! Retreat!" shouted Jessie as she, Meowth, and James, who had returned Koffing, got in the balloon and were flying away.

"Send them home with confusion!" stated Ash. Exeggcute nodded and its body as well as the entire balloon glowed brightly with psychic energy. The balloon popped and the three of them started screaming.

"We're blasting off!" they said simultaneously. The balloon flew away and twinkled in the horizon.

Ash sighed in relief as he knew now that Professor Oak's lab and the Pokémon were safe…for now, at least. "You did it, Exeggcute. Now that you're outta the ball, you can go back to your original habitat." Ash walked after Sabrina and Professor Oak who now were returning to the lab and sat down on a couch and released a sigh.

"That Exeggcute was pretty cool," commented Sabrina as Professor Oak offered her a glass of lemonade. She took it and drank the cool beverage and wiped her forehead from the outside heat.

"Yeah. I'm disappointed, though," said Ash.

"Because you wanted to capture it, right?" questioned Professor Oak rhetorically. He opened his mouth to speak again but was interrupted when he heard a tap at the back door. He got off his chair and looked out and smiled. "Ash, you got a visitor," he said in a sing-song like tone.

"Is it my mom coming to check up on me?" he said as he got up and went to the door. He saw that it was not his mother, but….

"Exeggcute!" chanted the Pokémon happily as it started bouncing up and down and spinning its multiple heads.

"Exeggcute!" said a surprised Ash. "You came back. Does this mean….you wanna go with me?"

The grass/psychic-type showed its approval by jumping up and down again with joy and smiles on their faces.

Ash showed it the Pokéball and it tapped it with its head and it turned into data and clicked, indicating that Ash got his first Pokémon!

"All right! I got an Exeggcute!" cheered Ash as he made a peace sigh with his left hand while holding out the technological ball with the other.

_He sure has quite a lot of spunk, _thought Sabrina. _I think I am really going to enjoy going with him!_

Professor Oak chuckled and placed his hand on Ash's shoulder. "Well, looks like everything turned out okay after all. But before you leave, let me give you a few essentials. Please follow me."

Ash nodded and the middle-aged man lead him to a table that had a red device lying on it as well as five Pokéballs. There was also a bottle that contained a label on it that read "Potion".

"In order to further enhance my research, I will ask that you take this PokéDex," said Professor Oak as he handed the ten-year-old boy the red device. "This PokéDex will serve as your personal encyclopedia and give you all the necessary information to help you achieve your dream. With this five balls, you can capture Pokémon with it, but it is much easier once you have weakened them, and when you are not near a Pokémon Center, use this potion to heal them." Ash took all the items and put them into his knapsack and smiled at Sabrina who gently returned it to him.

"Thanks a lot, Professor Oak!" said Ash as the man's hand. "I'm going to tell my mom that I'm leaving!"

"Good luck, Ash, and don't hesitate to call me!" replied the Professor as he waved at them as they departed.

Ash and Sabrina casually walked into his house and Delia was sitting on the couch watching television. "Hi, mom! We're back!" announced the boy as he hugged his mom.

"Oh, how delightful!" she said. "What kind did you get?"

"A psychic-type that is also a grass-type!" explained Ash as he let Exeggcute free. "Say hi to my mom, Exeggcute!"

The pink seeds jumped up and down around Delia's feet and she laughed and petted one on top of its "shell".

"How wonderful!" replied Delia as she giggled. She went into the kitchen and gave her son two water bottles. "It's hot outside, so make sure that you stay hydrated; if I were you, I'd recommend getting a water-type in case you run out in the middle of nowhere! Oh, I can't believe that my baby is leaving already. It just seemed not too long ago you were a literal baby and-"

"Okay, mom, don't embarrassment in front of her!" said Ash with a sweat drop and a blush on his face. "Come on, Sabrina, let's get going!"

"Right behind you!" said the blunette as she shut the door behind her.


	3. Ash Knows Something and Trouble

**GPS: Sorry for the long wait! It gets hard at times to feel the motivation. But I hope you enjoy! I don't own Pokemon. (Don't all fans wish they did so that they could be swimming in cash?)**

* * *

Ash and Sabrina were walking and saw the settlement of Pallet Town getting smaller and smaller. They previously had gone to a small shop and Sabrina bought some gear such as a sleeping bag, a swimsuit, pyjamas, etc.

"You know, it feels kinda strange when I think about it," said Sabrina as they turned around and continued northbound along Route 1.

"What is?" asked Ash as he looked at her with great interest.

"My whole life, I've never pictured myself out of Saffron City. I've always been used to a largely compacted environment of buildings and many humans, but now here we are, striving to become psychic-type masters," she explained. "I'm not really used to being out in nature, but at least I'm not alone."

Sabrina played through her mind that dreadful event last night where that man was so close to sexually violating her. Never before had she felt so vulnerable and alone, which brought herself to ask the question that was going through her mind over and over.

"Ash?"

"Hmm?"

"May I ask, if you live in Pallet, what were you doing all the way over in Saffron last night?"

"Oh," chuckled Ash as he wiped his forehead from the hot weather. "My parents are divorced, and my dad lives in Saffron. His apartment is right by the alley I saw you and I was heading towards the market my uncle owns to get some groceries."

"Ketcum...No wonder that name sounded so familiar!" she gasped. "You're the nephew of Marcus Ketchum, the owner of Kwik Pick N Save at the intersection of 11th and 6th street?"

"Yep," he cheerfully responded. "My uncle is a pretty cool guy when you get to know him."

"So why did I end up in Pallet Town? Why didn't they just send me home or to the hospital?" questioned Sabrina.

"I'm surprised that you don't remember," commented Ash with a puzzled look.

"What am I supposed to remember?" inquired Sabrina with shrugging shoulders.

"Your memory must not have come back," said Ash with a frown.

"My memory is fine, thank you," Sabrina said with an increasingly shortening temper. "Please don't play games with me. What do you know?"

"A part of me wants to tell you, but another part wants you to find out on your own," he replied. Sabrina just scoffed and the two of them continued walking. It was about three in the afternoon and they reached a pond. A girl with with reddish orange hair, a yellow shirt, and suspenders with denim shorts was idly fishing along the shore. Next to her was a male with light brown hair and was sun tanning while wearing just a pair of black swim shorts and shades. Behind them was something Ash had never seen before: a tandem bicycle. The steamy hot humidity that defines lower Kanto in the summer was taking its toll on Ash and Sabrina.

"Let's go for a swim," suggested Ash.

"Good idea," responded Sabrina. The two youngsters went to separate parts of the woods far away from each other and changed into their swimsuits. Sabrina had a dark blue one-piece swimsuit while Ash had on green swim shorts. They made their way to the water and the red-haired girl turned towards the two trainers.

"Hi, how's it going?" she said as she reeled her fishing rod and saw nothing.

"Not much, how about yourself?" said Ash as he set his backpack down by the shore. The red-haired girl replied that everything was going dandy and that it was such a beautiful day. Sabrina also set down her possessions and Ash looked at her. "Do you think it may be a good idea to let Exeggcute out on a hot day like this? I'm sure she'd like to wade in the shore."

"I don't see why not; I would let mine out if I had any," sighed Sabrina with disappointment as she watched Ash take out his new Pokemon.

"Exeggcute!" said the cluster of pink seeds as they bounced around with joy. Ash and Sabrina both jumped into the lake and the mysterious plant Pokemon turned her many heads and chatted among themselves, debating on whether or not to get in the water. The little seeds bounced and splashed in the gentle waves of the shore and it sounded as if Exeggcute was laughing. (**It's kinda confusing whether to call Exeggcute a "she" or a "they") **After all, one's mood would definitely escalate towards the positive side on this especially hot day.

Sabrina watched Ash dive into the water and smiled while she remained on the water with her feet submerged. _He's such an energetic kid. I just wished that I had a Pokemon like he does so that we can train together. Plus, he's cute to look at. _

The red-haired girl groaned in frustration as she reeled in her rod and got up and moved towards Sabrina. "Nice day we're having, isn't it?" said the female as she cast her line outwards into the open lake. "For some reason, I feel like I may have seen you at one point," resumed the redhead as she turned her attention towards Sabrina. "Do you, by chance, happen to live near Saffron City? Cause I go there periodically to shop and I could have sworn I've seen someone who looks like you, if not you."

"Yes, my name is Sabrina and I'm the substitute gym leader of that city," explained Sabrina. "I shop there frequently, usually once every other day, so it is definitely possible that you could have seen me. What is your name?"

"Misty. Misty Waterflower. Is that your friend over there?" she asked as she pointed to Ash.

"Yes, I just met him only yesterday in a...dire situation," she said slowly and a bit uninterested, heavy in thought of what Ash was keeping from her.

"You seem a little worried," said Misty with a small frown on her face. "Is something the matter?"

"Just...personal stuff," said Sabrina as she trailed off and got into the water. Misty gasped at the seemingly rude gesture that Sabrina had given her, but she shrugged it off and once again cast her line into the water at a different angle to possibly find new water Pokémon. Ash swam towards Sabrina and said,

"Did you make a new friend? Who is that girl?"

"She says that her name is Misty Waterflower," responded Sabrina with a decreasingly hostile tone. Sabrina felt that it wasn't doing either of them any good to keep up the poor attitude just because Ash was holding a secret, even if it were something extremely important about her. But how was it possible that he knew something about her that she didn't? Maybe she had something when she was wasn't in full consciousness?

Ash looked back at Exeggcute and smiled, but then something caught his attention: something in the distance that seemed to be approaching rather quickly. The other three humans turned their head and Exeggcute was also looking around in curiosity to find what was producing such a loud noise albeit at a distance. Ash gulped and said,

"What's that noise?"

The boy who was with Misty said, "It's probably just a flock of Pidgey, a large flock at that. They may be migrating or something."

Ash, on the other hand, did not feel so sure that a bunch of little small pigeon Pokemon were responsible for that ruckus. The trees from the north began to sway violently from a strong gust of wind. Ash turned his head to the direction and saw...

"That's...a Pidgeot!" said the boy with Misty. The Pidgeot began to circle the area and whipped up a strong whirlwind that knocked Exeggcute further out into the water! Luckily for the humans, they somehow were not effected by the blast of wind and Ash began to swim out towards his Pokemon.

"Ash!" shouted Sabrina with a panicked tone. "Please do be careful!" _He's being very foolish, but I applaud his bravery to rescue his Pokemon. Why didn't he just recall her back into the Pokeball? __Oh, if only I had a Pokemon to ward off that huge bird! Wait! I'll try using my powers_. Sabrina's eyes began to glow red and she started to channel her energy onto the Pidgeot but nothing happened. "Of all the times that my powers aren't working! Leave them alone, you oversized beast with wings!"

Pidgeot heard Sabrina's weak attempt of a distraction and did not take well to her poor insult. It used a gust of wind and it knocked her down on her back and she groaned with pain. Pidgeot lost interest in the Saffron City native and seemed more focused on the grass/psychic type and began swiftly to fly towards the seeds that were trying not to drown in the middle of the lake.

"I'll cover you, kid! Go, Starmie!" ordered Misty as she let out a purple water/psychic-type Pokemon with a glowing jewel in the center.

"Ooh!" it said as it was ready for action. The Pidgeot, who originally planned to go after Exeggcute for its meal (**some ****birds eat seeds, as in this Pidgeot**) directed its attention towards its new foe and began to dive-bomb in the direction of the inorganic Pokemon.

"Starmie, use a full-blown ice beam, now!" ordered Misty. Starmie followed the command and the tip of its top point glowed an icy white color and discharged a cold blast of air at Pidgey's final evolved form. It struck its huge wing and froze it solid all the way to its breast, but it didn't knock it out. Pidgeot began flapping with its one available wing and left the scene with high-pitched caws in pain.

Ash, who had Exeggcute on top of his back, finally made it to shore and Misty and the other boy helped him get out. Exeggcute jumped off his back and landed on the shore safe and sound while her trainer was gasping.

"Ash, are you okay?" said a concerned Sabrina as she helped the boy sit up. He coughed up a substantial amount of lake water and said,

"I'm fine, thank you. And I thank you as well, Misty, for saving me." Ash patted the six seeds on their shells and reassured that everything would be okay. He recalled her back into the Pokeball and let out a big sigh of content since he knew that he was safe...for now, at least.

"No problem. Are you and your Pokemon okay? It may be a good idea to take a rest at the Viridian Pokemon Center," said the boy. "By the way, my name is Grant. I'm Misty's cousin and I live right on the outskirts of Viridian City. Why don't you and your friend," he pointed at Sabrina, "take it and we will follow behind and come by the Pokemon Center?" Grant looked at Misty and she nodded at this suggestion.

Ash and Sabrina graciously accepted the offer and began the journey towards Viridian City along Route 1. Thunder clouds were approaching and they had to make haste before they were caught in the storm.

To be continued...

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it! Feel free to offer any opinions on how to improve this story. TWIYH is being worked on as we speak! Sorta. I got 2k words. D: Anyways, GPS out.**


End file.
